


Paybacks a Witch

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:00:06
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean sleeps with a girl and gets more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Feedback is greatly appreciated.

  
Author's notes: This story has no slash or Wincest.  


* * *

Payback’s a Witch

 

SCENE 1

It’s in the middle of the night and Dean had just finished having sex with this hot girl named Jennifer. They are both at her place and un

derneath the covers, sweaty and out of breath. 

 

JENNIFER

"Oh my God that was amazing!"

 

DEAN

"Yeah it was."

He starts to kiss her and then gets out of bed to put his clothes on.

 

JENNIFER

"Whoa, where’s the fire?"

Dean stops putting his clothes on for a second

 

DEAN

"Uhh, I gotta get up in the morning and go to work. I’ll just let myself out."

 

JENNIFER

"Your gonna call me right?"

 

DEAN

"Yeah, sure"

His back to her, not looking her in the eye.

 

JENNIFER

"You’re not lying to me, are you?"

Dean turns around to her and smiles

 

DEAN

"Would I lie to you?"

He then turns back around to put his clothes on. Jennifer then closes her eyes when she opens them again her eyes are glowing green. She then touches him. Dean gets this weird warm feeling his stomach.

 

JENNIFER

"Of course not baby."

 

SCENE 2

That morning Dean is sleeping in hid motel room and Sam wakes him up by tugging on his arm.

 

SAM

"Come on get up, we’re burning daylight"

Dean is still groggy from the lack of sleep he got.

 

DEAN

"Alright I’m up."

 

SAM

"You hungry? I got us breakfast."

Dean climbs out of bed and gets a whiff of the breakfast Sam got and runs to the bathroom and begins to throw up last night’s dinner.

 

"I guess not. Hey you know if you’re not feeling up to it. I can do this hunt by myself."

 

Dean walks out of the bathroom with a pale look on his face. 

 

DEAN

"No I’m fine, its just probably a stomach bug or something. Give me a minute to get dressed and we’ll go."

 

Dean goes to put his pants on and find that they’re hard to close 

 

DEAN

"Hey, did you wash my pants?"

 

SAM

"Why would I touch your pants?"

 

DEAN

"Well I don’t shrink my pants"

 

SAM

"What makes you think I shrink mine?"

 

DEAN

"Well do you have a better explanation for this?"

 

SAM

"Maybe you should lay off the double bacon cheeseburgers for a while."

Dean puts his hand on his heart and gasps 

 

DEAN

"How could you say that?"

Sam laughs and throws him a pair of his pants

 

SAM

"Here, wear mine, we gotta go."

Dean puts his pants on and they head out the door.

 

 

SCENE 3

Sam and Dean are in Salem Massachusetts investigating an old manor that has been haunted for months. The ghost already killed one of the kids who lived at the house. Dean and Sam are at the house posing as Feds talking to the mother of the house, Susan Roebuck, on the couch.

 

SAM

"Did the house seem strange to you at all?"

 

SUSAN

"What do you mean?"

 

DEAN

"Like did you see anything could have been described as an apparition or smelled something funny around the house?"

 

SUSAN

"What does that have to do with anything? My daughter was just slaughtered and you want to talk about apparition? What kind of Feds are you and why would the FBI even care about this case anyway."

 

SAM

"We like to take specialty cases like this one. Susan I’m so sorry about your daughter but if you could just answer our questions we could help protect you. We’re just trying to get the fully story. Please."

Susan takes a breath.

 

SUSAN

"No, I never saw any apparitions or smelled anything strange."

 

DEAN

"Did you buy this house?"

 

SUSAN

"No, it was my great grandmothers."

 

SAM

"Did she die in the house?"

 

SUSAN

"Yes, in her sleep. God she always hated me."

 

SAM

"Can you think of any reason why?"

 

 

SUSAN

"No"

The maid then comes in with Danish’s and coffee. Dean smells the coffee and turns a shade of green. 

 

SUSAN

"Is your partner okay?"

 

SAM

"Huh?"

Sam then looks at a very sickly Dean

"Hey man are you alright?"

 

Dean shakes his head no. Sam asks frantically

"Where is your bathroom?"

 

SUSAN

"Down the hall, second door on the right."

Sam helps Dean up and rushes him to the bathroom just making it.

 

SAM

"I’m taking you back to the motel."

 

DEAN

"No! I’m fine!"

 

SAM

"Clearly you’re not Dean. Maybe we should take you to Bobby’s" 

Dean vomits again in the toilet 

 

DEAN

"Why?"

 

SAM

"Look at you Dean! This is not normal behavior."

Sam then puts his hand on Dean’s forehead.

"My God you’re burning up."

 

DEAN

"I am?"

 

SAM

"Yeah, come on."

Sam then helps Dean up and rushes him out the door and into the Impala. 

 

 

SCENE 4

Dean and Sam are at Bobby’s house. Dean is sitting on the couch and Sam and Bobby are standing talking to each other 

 

SAM

"So what do you think?"

 

BOBBY

"Well it sounds like the flu but when is it that easy?"

 

DEAN

"You know I’m right here. I can still hear you."

 

Sam sharply shh’s Dean

"That’s it I’ve had enough! I told you I’m fine!"

 

Dean goes to get up and then gets really dizzy and starts to wobble. Sam runs and catches him before he topples over.

 

DEAN

"Dean!"

Sam puts Dean on the couch

 

BOBBY

"I’m gonna go make a call."

Bobby leaves the room to go to the kitchen 

 

SAM

"Hey what happened?"

 

DEAN

"I just got a little dizzy is all. Sam, just forget it."

 

SAM

"Dean when are you going to realize that something may be wrong with you?"

 

DEAN

"Because there’s not!"

Bobby walks in the room.

 

BOBBY

"I hope I’m not interrupting anything"

 

DEAN

"What do you want Bobby?"

 

 

BOBBY

"I just called one of my old friends who is a doctor. He owes me a few favors for saving his butt a few years back."

Sam looks over to Dean sympathetically. Dean notices.

 

DEAN

"Don’t do that!"

 

SAM

"Do what?"

 

DEAN

"Looking at me like I’m dying or something. I’ll prove to you all that I’m fine!"

Dean walks away

 

BOBBY

"How many times do you think he’ll say that he’s fine?"

 

SAM

"Until he actually believes it."

 

SCENE 5

Sam is on his laptop in Bobby’s kitchen researching their current hunt. Dean is lying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

 

SAM

"So according to Susan’s files she was adopted"

 

DEAN

"So…"

 

SAM

"So… The great grandmother never wanted her to have the house because she wasn’t technically “family”. I guess now she’s trying to get her revenge by killing Susan’s kids."

 

DEAN

"Sounds like Grandma got some issues."

Dean goes to get up

 

SAM

"Where are you going?"

 

DEAN

"Bathroom"

 

SAM

"Again?"

 

DEAN

Annoyed

"Leave me alone."

Dean continues to walk to the bathroom. A knock at the door occurs and Bobby answers it. Dr. Rosen is on the other end of the door.

 

BOBBY

"How ya doing Doc.?"

 

DR. ROSEN

"Long time no see Bobby"

 

BOBBY

"Yeah and lets keep it that way"

They both hug each other and walk into the house. Dean walks out of the bathroom.

 

DR. ROSEN

"And you must be Dean Winchester." 

 

DEAN

"Yeah and you're Dr. Rosen?"

 

DR. ROSEN

"Yup. So Bobby says your sick."

 

DEAN

"Those are Bobby’s words not mine."

 

DR. ROSEN

"Uh, huh, Dean could lie down on the couch and lift up your shirt?"

 

DEAN

"At least buy me dinner first."

Dr. Rosen laughs and Sam smiles.

 

DR. ROSEN

"It’s to prep you for your sonogram."

 

SAM

"Sonogram?"

 

DEAN

"Whoa what? Isn’t that for pregnant women?"

 

DR. ROSEN

"Not always. I just want to see what’s going on inside of you."

 

Dr. Rosen then goes outside and wheels in the machine. Dean lifts up his shirt and a slight protruding stomach is shown. Dr. Rosen gets the gel and squirts it on his stomach. Dean flinch’s 

 

 

DEAN

"It’s cold."

Sam smiles. Dr. Rosen puts the monitor on his stomach and an image appears on the screen. Sam looks closely.

 

SAM

"Is that what I think it is?"

 

DEAN

"What?"

Dean turns to look at the screen. Dr. Rosen gets a surprised look on his face.

 

DR. ROSEN

"I don’t believe it."

 

DEAN

"Will someone please explain to me what’s going on!"

 

Dr. Rosen turns the sound on and we hear a very fast heart beat.

 

"Is that mine?"

 

DR. ROSEN

"No, it’s your baby’s"

 

Dean’s eyes widen along with Sam’s and Bobby’s

 

SCENE 6

Dean puts his shirt back on and is now sitting up on the couch, with his head in his hands. He brings his head back up.

 

DEAN

"Are you trying to tell me I’m pregnant? I mean I’ve heard some stupid things in my life but this one takes the cake!"

 

DR. ROSEN

"The sonogram doesn’t lie"

 

DEAN

"Well then you read it wrong! Tell em’ Sam."

 

Sam doesn’t respond

 

"Sam! Oh no not you too. Bobby?"

 

BOBBY

"Look kid I can’t believe it either but…"

 

DEAN

"No buts! I’m surrounded by delusional morons!"

 

DR. ROSEN

"Hey if you don’t believe the sonogram take a pregnancy test but there all gonna tell you the same thing. Dean you’re pre…"

 

DEAN

"Don’t say it!"

 

SAM

"Look Dean like it or not this is reality and we got to deal with it."

 

Dean sighs

 

"Okay so all this started after you hooked up with that chick the other night right?"

 

DEAN

"Who? Jennifer? What does she have to with anything?"

 

SAM

"I don’t know you tell me."

 

DEAN

"Well I don’t know"

 

SAM

"So you’re gonna tell me that you don’t remember anything strange from the other night?"

 

DEAN

"No! "

 

Dean then thinks about it.

 

"Well, she did, touch me."

 

BOBBY

"Yeah Dean we figured that"

 

Dean rolls his eyes.

 

DEAN

"No, not like that. After I blew her off, she touched me and I remember feeling this warm sensation in the pit of my stomach."

 

BOBBY

"So you bail on her and she gets you pregnant."

 

DEAN

"How is that fair?"

 

BOBBY

"It’s revenge; it doesn’t have to be fair."

 

DR. ROSEN

"I don’t mean to dump more bad news on you guys but…"

 

DEAN

"Oh God what?"

 

DR. ROSEN

"According to the sonogram your baby is growing incredibly fast."

 

DEAN

"How fast?"

 

DR. ROSEN

"You should deliver in about a week."

 

SAM

"A week?"

 

DR. ROSEN

"Maybe less."

 

BOBBY

"How you holding up Dean?"

 

DEAN

"Oh Great! Not only did I have sex with a Witch but she puts a curse on me. I’m pregnant and oh yeah, I’m gonna deliver in a week. I’m just peachy Bobby!"

 

BOBBY

"Well I thought I’d ask."

 

Dean goes and grabs his keys to head out to the Impala

 

SAM

"Hey, where are you going?"

 

DEAN

"I’m going to gank that witch bitch because I’m not having this baby Sam!"

 

SAM

"Alright fine, but I’m not letting you go alone."

 

SCENE 7

Sam and Dean arrive to Jennifer house. Dean kicks down the door. Him and dean are holding handguns. Dean goes in first and Sam follows. They hear a noise in the kitchen and head that way. They turn the corner to the kitchen and nobody is there. Then they hear a gun cock and they see Jennifer holding a gun to the back of Sam’s head.

 

JENNIFER

"Hello Dean."

 

DEAN

"Put the gun down."

 

JENNIFER

"You first"

 

DEAN

"Alright fine. I just want to talk"

 

Dean slowly puts his gun down on the ground along with Sam. Jennifer uncocks her gun and places it on the ground.

 

"I want you to reverse it."

 

JENNIFER

"I can’t"

 

DEAN

"Excuse me?"

 

JENNIFER

"You got exactly what you deserved. I know your kind Dean. Wham Bam thank you mam. Having no feelings regarding the other person what’s so ever."

 

DEAN

"Yeah it’s called a one-night stand. It kind of goes with the job description." 

 

JENNIFER

"Well I’m sick of it! I knew you were lying to me and I wanted to make an honest man out of you."

 

SAM

"By making him pregnant?"

 

JENNIFER

"I bet he’ll think twice before he sleeps with another girl. Do you know what its like being a girl?" 

 

 

DEAN

"No and I’d like to keep it that way."

 

JENNIFER

"Always thinking twice about whether or not you got pregnant by your one nightstand. See the guys get to flee without looking back but the women are always the one stuck with a baby while the men run around living a free life."

 

DEAN

"Okay your right and I’m sorry about what I did. I was wrong. But you gotta reverse the curse. I’m not ready for a baby."

 

JENNIFER

"That’s not my problem."

 

DEAN

"Let me ask nicely, reverse the curse bitch!"

 

JENNIFER

"Now Dean you should know better then me that you can’t reverse a curse. "

 

DEAN

"Can’t or wont?!"

 

JENNIFER

"Can’t! Once its been placed its final!"

 

Dean quickly grabs his back up gun in the back of his pants and points it at Jennifer.

 

JENNIFER

"Killing me won’t solve anything. You’re still going to have that baby and there’s nothing you can do about…"

 

Dean then shoots her in the chest killing her. Sam is a little taken back by the fact that he killed the mother of his child.

 

SCENE 8

Dean and Sam walk into Bobby’s house. Sam walks over to the kitchen and goes to grab a beer for Dean and then hesitates and only grabs only one.

 

DEAN

"Dude what the hell?"

 

SAM

"You’re pregnant which means no alcohol."

 

DEAN

"I should just kill myself."

 

Bobby walks in

 

BOBBY

"I’m guessing it didn’t go over well?"

 

DEAN

"That’s an understatement"

 

SAM

"Good news is the witch is dead. Bad news…"

 

DEAN

"I’m still knocked up."

 

BOBBY

"Well you might as well get comfy."

 

DEAN

"What are you talking about?"

 

BOBBY

"I’m not gonna have you fight monsters right now."

 

SAM

"Yeah I can handle this hunt by myself and if I need help I can call Bobby."

 

DEAN

"Whoa, don’t I get a say in this."

 

SAM & BOBBY

"No!"

 

DEAN

"So what am I supposed to do?"

 

SAM

"I don’t know, rest? Just take it easy. I’ll go by the store to pick you up some new clothes because something tells me your gonna need them. "

 

Sam leaves. Dean looks down at his slightly larger stomach and puts his hand on it and sighs.

 

SCENE 9

2 days have gone by and Dean looks like he could be at least 4 to 5 months pregnant. He definitely is starting to show. Dean was sitting on Bobby’s couch watching Doctor Sexy and really getting into the story to the point where he was almost in tears. Bobby walks in on him.

 

 

BOBBY

"You need a Kleenex?"

 

Dean tries to compose himself

 

DEAN

"God it’s like I have no control over my emotions."

 

BOBBY

"It’s called hormones ya idgit." 

 

DEAN

"Yeah well I hate em."

 

Dr. Rosen comes in the front door with sonogram machine. Sam walks into the room

 

DR. ROSEN

"It’s your 4 month check up, well sort of. Come on, on the couch, shirt off."

 

Dean takes off his shirt and lies on the couch.

 

SAM

"So do you think we’ll be able to find out the sex of the baby?"

 

DEAN

"You sure we wanna do that?"

 

SAM

"Why not?"

 

DEAN

"Because once we know the sex we can’t unlearn it. I don’t want to get attached."

 

SAM

"It’s a little late for that Dean."

 

Dr. Rosen coughs loudly to interrupt

 

DR. ROSEN

"Excuse me but can I do my job please?"

 

SAM

"Yeah"

 

Dr. Rosen puts the gel on Dean and then puts the monitor on his belly. Immediately the sound the baby’s heart beat fills the room.

 

DR. ROSEN

"Sounds healthy."

 

He starts to move the monitor around on his stomach to show the baby.

 

SAM

"Is everything okay?"

 

DR. ROSEN

"Surprisingly yes. I don’t know what to tell you Dean but, your baby is incredibly healthy."

 

DEAN

"Is it…human?"

 

DR. ROSEN

"From what I can see here yes, but who knows."

 

Dean gets a worried look on his face.

 

"So this is your last chance to know the sex before I leave. Do you want to know?"

 

Dean looks at Sam

 

SAM

"No, I don’t think so."

 

DR. ROSEN

"Alright, Dean you can put your shirt back on. So Dean, your baby is growing very quickly, so you might be going into labor a little sooner than I thought."

 

DEAN

"How soon?"

 

DR. ROSEN

"Tomorrow."

 

DEAN

"Tomorrow?!"

 

Dean looks at Sam with a scared look.

 

"You can’t be serious! I mean how the hell am I supposed to even give birth? I’m missing some important equipment if you know what I mean."

 

SAM

"Actually Dean I have a theory about that. Curses are known to adjust the curse to whomever its put on so that the curse can be completed. Has anything of yours been getting smaller?"

 

DEAN

"Smaller? What do you mean smaller?"

 

Sam looks down to Dean’s crotch

 

 

SAM

"You know…smaller."

 

Dean then catches on

 

DEAN

"That’s a little personal don’t you think?"

 

SAM

"Well has it?"

 

DEAN

"I don’t know, maybe."

 

SAM

"Well I think by the time you go into labor you’ll be short two kiwis and a banana."

 

DEAN

"As if this day couldn’t get any worse."

 

Dean then gets a sharp pain in his side. He winces and puts his hand on 

his stomach

 

"Ow, ah!"

 

SAM

Sam, concerned for Dean, runs over to him looking at his stomach. He 

puts his hand on his shoulder.

 

"What’s wrong?"

 

DEAN

Looking down at his stomach

 

"I think it kicked."

 

Sam looks at Dean’s stomach. Then they both exchange the same look of panic.

 

SCENE 10

The next Day dean is in the kitchen eating a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich with pickles. He now looks about 7 to 8 months pregnant and getting bigger by the hour. Sam walks in loading a gun. Sam looks over at Deans sandwich in disgust.

 

SAM

"How can you eat that?"

 

DEAN

"Hey don’t knock it until you try it."

 

SAM

"No thanks."

 

Dean notices the salt, guns and gasoline. 

 

DEAN

With a mouthful of food.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

SAM

"Remember the Roebuck hunt we were working on?"

 

DEAN

"Yeah, the girls grandmother who iced her grandkids."

 

SAM

"Yeah, well I found her grave and I’m off to salt and burn the corpse." 

 

Dean gets excited and put his sandwich down.

 

DEAN

"Can I come?"

 

SAM

"What? No, Dean. You gotta stay here."

 

DEAN

"Oh come on Sam. I’ve been cooped up in this house for 3 days. I’m going stir crazy over here."

 

SAM

"Dean your supposed to go in labor in a matter of hours. You can’t risk it."

 

DEAN

"I feel fine."

 

Sam looks at Dean’s large stomach and sighs.

 

"It’s an easy salt and burn; we’ll be out of there before anything can happen."

 

SAM

"What if something goes wrong?"

 

DEAN

"Well then we’ll figure it out. You gotta trust me, I’ll be okay."

 

SAM

"Fine, but the moment something goes awry or you don’t feel right; I’m taking you back okay?"

 

DEAN

"Okay."

 

 

SCENE 11

Dean and Sam are in the Impala. Sam is driving and Dean is in the passenger seat. The baby kicks and he winces, trying not to show his pain. Sam looks over at him. 

 

SAM

"Hey, are you alright?"

 

DEAN

"Yeah, I’m fine, my back just hurts that’s all." 

 

SAM

"Have you thought about what you’re going to name it?"

 

DEAN

"Not really."

 

SAM

"Are you going to keep it?"

 

DEAN

"Can we not talk about this?"

 

SAM

"Well Dean you’re cutting it close, I think you should make a decision soon. You don’t have much time."

 

DEAN

"I will, I will."

 

Dean then looks down at his stomach and rubs his stomach. Sam and Dean pull up to the graveyard. Sam gets out of the car with ease but Dean has some trouble getting out. Sam walks over and helps him out. 

 

SAM

"How you feeling?"

 

DEAN

"I swear if you ask me that one more time."

 

SAM

"Sorry, lets just find her grave. You take the left side and I’ll take the right."

 

They search around the cemetery and then Sam comes across the grave.

 

"Dean it’s over here."

 

Dean starts to walk over to meet up with Sam and stops, wincing in pain. He puts his hand on his stomach. He gets himself together and continues over to Sam. Sam has Dean hold the flashlight and gun.

 

"Hey, keep watch."

 

A few minutes pass and Sam is almost at the coffin. Dean takes a breath and sees cold air. Dean then cocks his gun.

 

DEAN

"Hurry up Sam!"

 

Dean then turns around and sees the ghost. Dean then goes to shoot it but the ghost makes the gun fly out of his hand. The ghost then throws Dean having his back hit a gravestone. Sam finally gets to the coffin and spills the lighter fluid and salt on the bones, and then lights it on fire. The ghost goes up in flames and dissipates. Sam climbs out of the ditch. He sees Dean up against a gravestone and runs to him.

 

SAM

"Dean?!"

 

Dean calls out in pain. 

 

DEAN

"Sammy!"

 

SAM

"Hey, hey look at me, are you okay?"

 

DEAN

"Yeah just help me up."

 

Sam helps Dean off the ground.

 

"I told you I could help."

 

SAM

"Yeah right."

 

Dean and Sam start walking to the car. Dean stops and groans when they get to the car. He puts one hand on the car and the other on his stomach. 

 

DEAN

"Ah…"

 

SAM

"Dean what’s wrong? Hey, talk to me."

 

Dean starts breathing heavily

 

DEAN

"I think I’m going into labor"

 

SCENE 12

Sam is racing down the highway.

 

SAM

"When did this start?"

 

DEAN

"About an hour ago"

 

SAM

"An hour ago?! Why didn’t you tell me?! You said that the moment you didn’t feel right you’d say something!"

 

DEAN

"Well I’m saying something now!"

 

Another contraction hits.

 

"Ahhh"

 

Sam gets on the phone with Bobby. 

 

SAM

"Bobby, Deans gone into labor!"

 

BOBBY

"Oh great, where are you guys?"

 

SAM

"We’re about an hour out. But I don’t think he’s gonna last that long."

 

Dean then looks at his pants to see that they are wet.

 

DEAN

"Oh crap."

 

SAM

"What?"

 

DEAN

"My water just broke."

 

SAM

"Oh God, Bobby, what do we do?"

 

BOBBY

"Get here as fast as you can."

 

Sam hangs up the phone. Dean screams in pain.

 

DEAN

"Dammit, Sam this baby’ is coming."

 

SAM

"Wait, um how long do you think you have?"

 

Dean groans.

 

DEAN

"Not long"

 

About 20 minutes pass and Dean is looking worse.

 

SAM

"Just hang in their buddy."

 

DEAN

"I can’t Sam; the contractions are getting closer together."

 

SAM

"Yeah I can hear that."

 

Dean lets out a yell holding his stomach tightly. 

 

DEAN

"Sammy!"

 

Sam grabs his phone and calls Bobby.

 

BOBBY

"Yeah?"

 

SAM

"We’re not going to make it to the house; we’re going to need you and Dr. Rosen to meet us."

 

BOBBY

"Where are you?"

 

SAM

"We’re right off the interstate going west."

 

BOBBY

"Alright gotcha."

 

SAM

"And Bobby, hurry."

 

Sam hangs up and pulls the car over.

 

DEAN

"What are you doing?"

 

SAM

"Take off your pants."

 

DEAN

"Excuse me!"

 

SAM

"Get em off! I’ve gotta check what’s going on."

 

Dean does what he’s told and gets his pants off, breathing very heavily in the process. Sam runs over to the other side of the car where Dean is. Dean swings his legs over toward Sam and opens his legs. 

 

DEAN

"How’s it looking?"

 

SAM

"I think your crowning."

 

DEAN

"What?!"

 

Sam’s cell phone rings.

 

SAM

"Yeah?"

 

BOBBY

"We’re almost there, how’s Dean?"

 

Dean screams in the background

 

DEAN

"Son of a bitch!"

 

SAM

"Not good."

 

BOBBY

"Tell him to breathe and relax. He needs to get his blood pressure down."

 

SAM

"Alright and Bobby, Dean’s crowning."

 

Dr. Rosen gets on the phone

 

DR. ROSEN

"Tell Dean that on his next contraction to start pushing."

 

SAM

"I don’t know…"

 

DR. ROSEN

"Sam, you can do this."

 

Sam hangs up. Dean is groaning in pain holding to the door handle tightly, stifling his breathing.

 

SAM

"Dean you have to breathe okay? Slow breaths."

 

Dean cooperates and starts regulating his breathing.

 

"Okay on the next contraction start pushing."

 

DEAN

"Wait…"

 

SAM

"Come on Dean you can do this."

 

The next contraction hits and Dean starts screaming.

 

"Push!"

 

Dean lifts his back forward and starts pushing, grunting and groaning in the process.

 

"Come on Dean keep going."

 

Dean stops and is out of breath.

 

"You’re doing good Dean."

 

DEAN

"I can’t do this any more Sammy. It hurts."

 

SAM

"I know it does but you got this, now push!"

 

Dean starts pushing again

 

"Okay I can see the head."

 

Sam looks out on the road and see’s Bobby’s truck. Sam waves down the car. Bobby and Dr. Rosen run out the car and towards Sam and Dean.

 

DR. ROSEN

"What’s it looking?"

 

SAM

"The head. I can see it."

 

Dr. Rosen and Bobby take a look.

 

DEAN

"Alright unless you’re Dr. Rosen get to the side or behind me please! Not everyone needs to see what’s going on!"

 

DR. ROSEN

"He’s right, Sam get behind Dean and support his back. Bobby go to the car and get the blankets and Dean I’m gonna need you to push when I say so ."

 

Bobby runs to the car to get the blanks and Sam gets in the other side of the car and lets Deans back rest on his torso. Dean grabs Sam’s hand as the next contraction comes. Dean starts to groan and push.

 

 

DR. ROSEN

"Push harder Dean. That’s it. I’ve got the shoulders."

 

Dean stops pushing and is once again out of breath and sweat is dripping down his face.

 

DEAN

"I can’t. I can’t."

 

BOBBY

"You listen to me boy. You’ve faced demons worst than this. Don’t you give up now."

 

DEAN

"Oh God."

 

The next contraction comes and Dean screams squeezing Sam’s hand even harder. 

 

DR. ROSEN

"Good Dean, That’s it. Quick Bobby, give me the blanket."

 

Bobby throws him the blanket. Then they all hear the baby crying. Dean falls back into Sam for he is exhausted. 

 

SAM

"Oh my God Dean you did it."

 

DEAN

Out of breath

 

"Yeah, I did."

 

Dr. Rosen cradles the baby in his arms

 

DR. ROSEN

"It’s a perfectly healthy, normal, baby girl."

 

DEAN

"Thank god. She’s beautiful."

 

SAM

"I’m proud of you man"

 

BOBBY

"What’s her name?"

 

DEAN

Tears appear in his eyes.

 

"Mary"

 

Sam then gets tears in his eyes.

 

"After mom"

 

SAM

"That’s a great name."

 

BOBBY

"Agreed."

 

SCENE 13

Dean, Sam and Mary are now at Bobby’s house. Bobby had gone to sleep and Dean is holding May on the couch falling asleep. Sam walks in.

 

SAM

"Why don’t you get some sleep, you’ve been through a lot today."

 

DEAN

Tiredly

 

"Yeah"

 

He gets up off the couch and hands Mary over to Sam

 

"Hey Sam, thanks for everything. You’ve been great."

 

SAM

"Yeah, anytime. So I guess its safe to assume that you’re going to keep Mary."

 

DEAN

Dean laughs.

 

"Yeah."

 

SAM

"What changed your mind?"

 

DEAN

"I don’t know. When I was pregnant I just looked at her like she was this major burden that I wanted dead but the minute I saw her I..."

 

Dean’s voice starts to crack

 

"She looked like mom. I couldn’t help but to feel connected with her. She’s my daughter Sam. I have a little girl. I don’t want her exposed to the supernatural."

 

SAM

"What do you mean?"

 

DEAN

"I’m gonna protect her, and if that means quitting hunting then so be it."

 

SAM

"Okay, and I’ll be there to help."

 

 

DEAN

"I was expecting fight."

 

SAM

"She’s my niece and you’re my brother. I’m gonna stand by you all the way."

 

DEAN

Dean smiles

 

"Thanks Sammy."

 

 

THE END


End file.
